Withering In My Hell
by reychop
Summary: -AU- Rejected by their loved ones, Takeru and Taichi found comfort in each other's arms. But Taichi's happiness didn't last long as his young friend drag him to his own hell later. Rape Taikeru, onesided Taito/Yamachi and Daikeru.
1. Prologue

Summary: Rejected by their loved ones, Takeru and Taichi found comfort in each other's arms. But Taichi's happiness didn't last long as his young friend drag him to his own hell. Rape Taikeru, onesided Taito and Daikeru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A certain brown-haired boy sat on his couch, feeling really depressed. And why wouldn't he? His love had just rejected him in the worst possible way ever. Tears fell from his eyes as the past events began to replay in his mind.

_Flashback._

"_Hello, Matt? Can I meet up with you at the park? There's something really important that I have to tell you"_

"_Sure. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. See ya!"_

"_See ya!" Tai replied as he placed the receiver down while mentally preparing himself. 'This is it, I'm finally going to confess. There's no backing up now.' -he thought as he slipped into his shoes and left to meet up with his friend._

_As Tai walked nearer the park, he had felt a bit nervous. But decided to cheer himself up. Sora told him that there's a chance that Yamato might love him back. At the thought of that, he regained his courage and approached the figure sitting on one of the benches_

"_Hey Yama! I'm sorry for being late." He grinned as he sat beside Yamato. As his friend turned to greet him in response, he cannot deny that the nervousness returned to him._

"_Oh hey there Tai! This better be important if you made me walk all this way." Yamato said playfully. And Tai just grinned feeling himself relax a bit._

"_I'm sorry about that Yama. And don't worry. This is something really important." -Yamato looked at him intently, curious as to what he has to say.- "Well, this had been bothering me all week and I figured that I just have to say it to you. But, Promise me one thing, whatever your reaction to what I have to say, promise me that we're always be friends."_

_Yamato noticed the seriousness of Tai's words and just nodded. "Of course. Why should we stop being friends?" Unless its something serious -he added in his mind-_

_Tai just smiled at this and took a deep breath. "Yama... well, it started when we were still at the elementary level, at 5th grade. You had this aura of mysteriousness and intelligence that had me drawn into you. First you act like you don't need anyone in your life and pushed away people. But then you started to open up and trust us. We had great times too and made some special and happy memories. Then I began realizing things about myself. I thought at first that maybe it's just because we have became close friends that I have started to feel deeper for you than just a friend. What am I trying to say is that... Yama, I- I love you. I had loved you all along. I just wanted to know if--" He was cut off by Yamato._

"_To know if I felt the same or not?" Yamato raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah. I mean if you don't we can still be friends right? I don't want to sound that I am forcing you into something you don't want. Its just-"_

"_No way am I going to remain friends with you!" -Tai looked at him with confusion in his eyes but Yamato continued- "You freak! How could you even think of things like that! Don't you know that by just thinking about that you're already defying nature? Gods Tai! I don't know that I have a friend who is like that."_

"_Yama, its not what you think. I just wanted to confide in you since I trust you. Listen, if you don't feel the same way about me, I understand, you don't have to freak out or something." Tai said sadly. But Yamato just glared at him._

"_No Tai. I know you're an idiot but I don't know you are even stupider than a mouse! Listen, I am a full believer of the almighty creator.I cant be friends with a sinner like you!" Yamato glared at his former friend._

_Tai looked crestfallen and then turned his back. "I thought that I could trust you Yama. I thought that you'd understand because you're my best friend. I guess I'm mistaken." Tai did his best to hide his tears as he disappeared from the scene._

_As Tai's figure vanished, Yamato snapped out of his stupor and realized what he'd just said to his friend, regretting everything he said. He thought he might want to apologize, but his mind is still spinning, and his body immobilized from the shock, mostly, from what he had said._

_End of Flashback_

Taichi could never forget the disgust and hate that Yamato's face wore as he glared at him. He sighed to himself and went to the kitchen to drown his troubles in food **(1)**. He was about to prepare every food he had in his fridge when he heard a knocking on the door.

He sighed and went to open the door, revealing a tear-stained Takeru. "Takeru? Whats the matter? What happened?" Takeru just ran towards him and tackled him to the floor with a hug while sobbing on Tai's shoulder.

Tai couldn't help himself but comfort the young boy in his arms. "Hush Takeru. Its ok. What really happened? Want to talk about it?" Takeru just sobbed and Tai hugged him in a reassuring embrace. As Takeru calmed down, he loosened his grip and Takeru just looked up at him without moving. "Me and Daisuke just broke up. That jerk, he said that he had found better than me." Tai just chuckled. "That's awful. And to think that Daisuke could actually leave a cute, adorable guy like you, Ah well he had lost quite a lot If he left you."

Takeru's eyes lit up. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. You're too adorable and cute to resist." -feeling Takeru's gaze upon him, he decided to change the subject. "You should take a rest. We'll talk about it more later." Takeru just nodded and cuddled himself closer to Taichi's chest and as Tai looked at it, he appears to be asleep.

It had been a month since Daisuke and Takeru got together. But Tai noticed that the relationship was strained. Takeru's family is a strong catholic believers, and even though his parents broke up when he's still young, they always followed the 'path of righteousness' As his mother would put it. But Takeru risked it all just to pursue a relationship with Daisuke. But maybe Daisuke was just tired of their relationship, being secretive and all. And Tai wasn't really surprised when TK came to him saying he and Daisuke broke up. Takeru was like a little brother to him.

Tai sighed again, just thinking about Takeru made him remember Yamato, and even he didn't want a reminder of his former best friend, he cant help himself but stare at Takeru's sleeping figure, traveling his eyes from toe to head, lost in his own thoughts.

As Tai was doing this, he cant help but feel his face heat up. _Yeah, he does look like his brother, and, he's even cuter. Wait! _Tai shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that. Not when he was in a tough situation. He cant just use Takeru to forget Yamato. Takeru is also his friend. And with a contented sigh, he fall asleep as well.

But amidst the peaceful environment, the figure on his hands had a mischievous glint on his eye. And for a few minutes, Tai felt someone tugging at his arm and found that Takeru was awake.

"Oh Takeru, you're awake! I haven't realized how long I have been asleep. So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. By the way, I noticed you had been crying when I came in. What happened? I'm sorry if I just barged into you like this, but I don't really have someone to talk to."

"No, it's ok. I mean, you're just as close as a little brother to me so don't worry about it. As for your first question, I just got rejected by your brother and it appears that I am not taking it well." He said, surprising himself at how comfortable he felt when talking to Takeru. Maybe it's just because they're in the same situation? He just shrugged it off. As he realized it was getting dark, he felt his stomach complained for more food. "Hey Takeru-chan **(2)**, what would you like for dinner? I'll make you one. Do you want to stay for tonight?" He asked, hoping Takeru would agree. He really hated to be alone especially after what happened earlier.

"Sure, thanks Tai! You know, for looking out for me. I really appreciate it." Tai just smiled at him.

"I'm glad to help out. Anyway, I'll phone your mom saying you'll be staying here. Ok? Oh, you can watch TV while I'm preparing the food." TK just smiled and mumbled "Thanks" as he turned on the television.

After eating, both entered Tai's room. "I don't have any extra room for you to stay so you wouldn't mind sharing beds don't you?" TK just shook his head and change into nothing but his boxer.

Tai's jaw dropped as he saw what TK had done and no matter what self-control he tried, he couldn't resist the urge to stare at Takeru's half-naked body and let his eyes roam on that cream-colored skin, slightly undeveloped but perfect muscles that designed his body to perfection, his perfect, soft, pink and kissable lips, and his deep blue eyes that sucked him right into it and flooded his senses. He could do nothing but stare.

Takeru noticed this and smirked to himself. "See something you like, Tai-chan?" Tai jumped to his feet, surprised by Takeru's lust filled voice.

"Takeru-kun? What are you--" But Tai couldn't finish as he felt himself pinned by the younger boy to the floor. He could feel his own erection as his arousal heightened, making him blush at the way Takeru stared at his eyes.

"Takeru-kun, I don't think we should do this." Tai tried to control himself as Takeru slipped his right hand beneath Tai's shirt.

"Not the way I see it, Tai-chan." He pinched Tai's nipples making the other moan in delight. "I think you're enjoying it."

"Ta-takeru! We shouldn't do this. You're with Daisuke and I love your brother. I don't want to use you to forget." Tai said as he gasped for air, his face turned even redder.

"Oh? I don't think so. I never loved Daisuke anyway. He's too demanding. And you Tai, didn't he rejected you? Its over right? Now, let me help you forget Yamato. I know you want this as much as I do."

Tai shivered as Takeru removed his shirt and proceed to lick his nipples, playing with them with his tongue. "Take—ru!!" Tai couldn't control himself as an overwhelming sensation flooded his senses making him submit totally to the young boy on top of him.

"Gods Takeru! I don't know it could feel this good.!" Tai screamed in utter pleasure as Takeru sucked his neck and pumped his hungry penis. "See Tai-chan? You need this. Don't you?"

"Yes Takeru!!" Tai lost his rationality as Takeru skillfully made his way towards Tai's penis. "Hmm, It looks like your ochinchin **(3) **need some attention Tai-chan!" He snickered as he placed the thing in his mouth, sucking and licking at it. Tai was totally in pure bliss that he didn't noticed Takeru's grin and that his treatment turned rougher and rougher with each passing second. Tai had been so preoccupied to notice bite marks, scratches, bruises and wounds forming around him, as well as the carefully placed handcuff and bindings, as Takeru held a sadistic smile.

When Takeru stopped sucking, Tai realized it at once and felt the pain around him. "Takeru? What is this?" He looked at his wounds and his handcuffed hands with confusion as he stared at Takeru who is now holding a whip.

"Takeru? I think I heard it wrong. Maybe you mean Takeru-sama? I'm you're master now! Suck!" He ordered as he pushed his penis into Tai's mouth.

Tai looked at him with horror as Takeru just brutally raped his mouth with his penis. When Takeru felt the time has come, he slid his penis out of Tai's mouth and ordered him to drop on all fours.

"Takeru..." He was hit by a whip. "Takeru-sama!! That's what you should call me, my beloved Tai-chan. Don't ever forget that." Tai stared at him with fear.

"Takeru-sama!!" Takeru just grinned "Thats right. Now beg me to fuck you. Just say it Tai-chan. I know you want it."

"No Takeru--" He was hit again with a whip. "Say it!!"

Tai have no choice but to obey. "Takeru-sama! Please, fuck me!."

"I don't want the way you said it Tai-chan!! Now try again before I'd grant you your desires. Convince me that you really like this."

"I'm yours. My mind, soul and body, please, fuck me already Takeru-sama. I am yours to do as you please." Tai closed his eyes, wishing this to end.

Takeru grinned at this. "You're doing a great job at this Tai-chan. As my lovely Tai-chan asked, I shall grant it." Without another warning, he pushed himself deep inside Tai harshly and Tai could only scream in pain. "Ahhh Takeru. Stop this!" But Takeru was either ignoring him, or wasn't listening. Tai felt completely helpless. He could just wait for this to be over. He was still confused why Takeru was acting the way he did, but he was in such pain that he actually chose not to dwell on the subject.

After what seemed like an eternity, Takeru exploded inside of him as he followed shooting his essence.

He lie on the floor, unmoving, soaked in his own blood and tears. "Takeru... Why? Why did you do this?" Takeru looked at him sadly.

"I need to free you Tai-chan. We were both hurt, and I want you to feel good, to make you forget. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I have to make you mine Tai-chan!" Takeru said gently as he picked up Tai's shaking form and placed him on the bed, gently stroking his hair. Tai just nodded, not bothering to question Takeru's action, as he was too exhausted from the recent activity. He drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Takeru just smiled to himself. _Tai, you have no idea what I'd do to you. But tonight, just rest. I'll show Daisuke, and Yamato-niisan not to mess with me or my friend. I'll make love to you Tai-chan, and make you happy, more than my brother could ever make you, then they'll regret what they had done. _And with a demented smile on his face, he lied down next to Tai, held him in a tight embrace. **(4)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I have been reading a lot of digimon fics lately, and decided I'll make one of my own. Well, there are a few explanations behind those numbered words.

1. When I am depressed, I usually eat whatever food I could get my hands on, may it be a snack, chips, fruits, vegetable, rice, soup, etc. I'll place them in one plate and eat them all. Thats I deal with problems so I made Tai do it.

2. In this fic, I'll make him call Takeru -kun or -chan since they are as close as brothers.

3. I know the term ochinchin from Boku no Pico. From what I recalled, its what children used to term their penises.

4. Well, to clarify things up, Takeru doesn't love Tai,or does he? Who knows? Well, let's just find that out in the next chapter right? XD

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one.

_Alright, now that that's over, I guess now is the time for me to ask for your reviews, questions, and comments. If you are confused, don't worry, just ask and I will answer them in the next chapter. Oh, and please note that this is meant to be a one-shot, seeing how long it is. But I decided to turn it into a multi-chaptered one since I felt that there are still many things that are left unanswered. Well, see you all next time!! _


	2. Do I love him?

Tai woke up feeling someone treating his wounds. He looked around the room and saw Takeru cleaning and bandaging his wounds as gently as he could. He was confused at first but just blamed Takeru's last night actions on the stress that pressured him. He had a lot to deal with and maybe it was just too hard for him and he needed an escape.

"Good morning Tai-chan! How are you feeling?" Takeru asked.

"Fine. But seriously Takeru, we need to talk." Upon hearing this, Takeru froze, but managed to regain his composure and returned to tending to Tai's wounds.

"Sure. Do you want to eat? I prepared breakfast." Tai just nodded as he tried to get up, but a sharp pain on his rear caused him to yelp in pain.

"Tai-chan, let me help you." Takeru guided Tai towards the dining room and picked up a spoon to feed Tai.

"Takeru, I can do this myself. You don't need to trouble yourself." Tai said, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. Takeru just grinned at him.

"Don't worry about it Tai-chan. After all, it's my fault why this happened to you--" Takeru's eyes widened, realizing what he just said and hoped that Tai wouldn't remember about last night but he was wrong.

Tai looked at him with a serious face. "Uhm, Takeru... About last night... It's kind of rough isn't it?"

"Uh... hehehe, I'm sorry Tai. I-I got carried away... I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm really sorry." Takeru's head dropped and his eyes focused on the floor. He was about to cry when Tai just hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry about it Takeru. As long as you're fine, it wont matter. I know that it's not your fault." Takeru just sobbed.

"Tai, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have done it to you." Tai just hugged him tighter and comforted him with kind words.

"Listen, let's just not talk about it and try to forget it. It's in the past and you shouldn't worry about it as long as you wont repeat it, ok?" Takeru's sobs stopped and he hugged Tai back.

"Tai, actually, I cant promise about that..." He said sadly.

"What? Why?" Tai asked patiently, careful as not to provoke the younger one.

"Well, you see, that's the reason why Daisuke broke up with me. I'm sorry if I lied to you yesterday, but I'm afraid you'll think I'm sort of a freak." Tai just chuckled at that. And Takeru frowned.

"Whats so funny?" He looked up to see Tai's grinning face.

"Honestly, do you think I'd change my view on you? You're my friend Takeru and you'll always be no matter what you do."

"Really? Thanks Tai..."

"So, do you want to talk about it now?"

"Yeah. You see, it started one day..."

_Flashback_

_Daisuke and Takeru were on their bedroom hugging each other, just enjoying each other's presence, when all of the sudden Daisuke tugged at his boyfriend._

"_What's wrong Daisuke?" The other asked curiously._

"_Takeru, I'm bored, want to do something?" Daisuke leaned in to kiss Takeru before he could reply. As Dai proceed to unzip his lover's pants but Takeru stopped him._

"_Takeru-chan? What's wrong? Don't you want to do this?"_

"_Dai-kun, I'm not sure if we should. I might not be able to control myself."_

"_Then that's alright. Set yourself on the loose Takeru-chan! Don't hold back!"_

"_Dai-kun, I'm not really -ahh!!-" Takeru was cut off when Daisuke found a sensitive spot and licked on it. The activity grew hotter and hotter with each passing moment and both were naked in a matter of seconds. As Takeru relished the feeling of being on the top of the world, something inside him broke free and before he know it, he had pinned Daisuke to a wall and slammed his back on the bed._

_Daisuke just smirked, thinking that Takeru had something planned, but it suddenly vanished when he saw Takeru holding a whip and begins to beat him with it._

"_Dai-chan!! Takeru-sama is here to give you your present!" He said in a singsong voice. Daisuke's eyes grew big and as Takeru advanced on him, he suddenly felt helpless and fear made him lose control of whatever rationality left and he just lay there as Takeru pushed in and out of him roughly, as the blood flows out acting as lubricant._

_When both finally collapsed on each other, Daisuke managed to snap out of it and slapped Takeru on his left cheek. The predatory look on Takeru's face disappeared and a look of realization was displayed on his horrified face. He was afraid of what he had done._

_Daisuke stood up and glared at him. "How could you do that to me Takeru? I thought you loved me! I felt that you just see me as your toy! I can't believe you have the guts to hurt your lover!" He turned his back and limped outside the door. "We're over Takeru" And just that, tears flowed from Takeru's face._

_End of Flashback._

"He didn't even gave me a chance to explain. Tai, I'm so scared! And then, I did it to you, too! I'm afraid I might do it again!" He continued sobbing again while Tai just rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Don't worry about it Takeru. It's not bothering me too much. Its okay, I'm sure things will work out as time pass. So, why don't we forget about it?"

"Thanks Tai-chan." Tai just grinned at him.

"Why don't we go to the park today? We needed something to lighten the mood. All this love problems sure got us on the edge."

"Yeah I guess!" Takeru smiled, glad that his most trusted friend haven't left him despite for the things that he had done.

As the two finished eating, they took a walk towards the park. Tai is no longer limping and the two are having fun time with each other. The two were engaging in a light conversation and there's a lot of things going on in Takeru's mind. He observed Tai as he continued talking about a random subject. He haven't noticed how he felt so comfortable around Tai's presence. It's just so special and its nothing compared to when he was with Daisuke.

While he felt pressured with Daisuke, he felt totally free with Tai. Tai also managed to rid him of his worries and confusions, it's just so weird. He shifted his though as his eyes caught sight of Tai's eyes, letting his eyes roamed to Tai's clothed body, and then he stopped on his lips. He almost drooled at the sight when he was interrupted by Tai.

"Takeru? Are you alright? You aren't listening to me." Tai pouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Tai, can you buy me some ice scream?"

"Sure, what flavor would you like?"

"I'll have a strawberry!" Tai just grinned as he moved towards the 'eye scream' **(1) **stall.

As Tai walks, Takeru observed him again and a thought occurred to him. _Tai, I think I'm in love with you._

Just want to point out it's a name of the stall.

Well, I hope you liked it. Nothing really happened, but in the next chapter, it's time to let hell break loose. See you all next time!!.

-END CHAPTER-


End file.
